User talk:Master Fredcerique/Archive 2
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 Template:Suggestion image The icon for the suggestion person in is copied from Microsoft word. Any other ideas that would be better than "Clippy"? Re:Bible namespace Yes, I think that's a good idea. I can recommend King James Version at BibleGateway.com which is Public Domain everywhere except the UK which has Perpetual Crown Copyright. It can be copy and pasted. For more information please see Wikipedia:Authorized King James Version Kathleen.wright5 00:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that's a great idea, although I disagree with the King James Version. I'd use the New International Version, or NIV for short. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 10:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :*I was planning on using the KJV because everyone believes it's legit. It would avoid contraversy. I also prefer the KJV. That's just me. We could allow the addition of a certain number of versions and each verse have a section titled "Version name" and containing the version according to that version. Master Fredcerique 11:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *** Personally, as a Catholic, I do not believe the KJV is legit. However, what I suggest we do, is have Bible:(Book name)/(translation name). e.g. Bible:Revelation/KJV or Bible:numbers/NAB. This would be easier than putting in every single verse. Just have each individual book as its own page, which has each chapter as a different section. Either that, or have e.g. Bible:Revelation 1/KJV for each individual chapter. the page "Bible:Revelation 1" would have links to the available translations. If this is too confusing, tell me and I'll try to clarify. BTW, if ever you want to contact me RIGHT away, email me at pjbear94 -at- yahoo.com. ~Darth Stabro 14:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::*Hmmm...I can see that working. We would have to make a list of versions that are allowed. I'll go request the namespace since we have consensus among the administrators (except ReallyFree who hasn't responded). Now, just to make sure everyone knows, this will only contain the sixty-six books of the Protestant canon, since almost every denomiation uses at least these. Anything else before I make the request? Master Fredcerique 16:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry for the late response; I've been in a cabin in the woods without wi-fi for the past couple of days. Is it a good idea? Yes, for a variety of reasons. Darth Stabro, I understand and like your idea. As for the type of versions that are allowed: I have no oppositions to any of the main translations. Nothing else to say, really. RF 00:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::*You weren't that late, RF. It is finished then. I've already requested the namespace. Master Fredcerique 01:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Bible:Genesis - Chapters Would it be OK to format the verses in the above chapters of Genesis? That is what I was doing before you deleted the previous version. I got to Chapter 8, in edit mode each verse is separate. Kathleen.wright5 02:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about the above, it was Darth Stabro who reverted it. Kathleen.wright5 03:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia links you now can link to the LifeMusic Wiki from wikipedia using ~Darth Stabro 17:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Uploads Should I create a script similar o the one on http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload Wookieepedia which makes is necessary to supply a source? ~Darth Stabro 17:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Jennifer Knapp Jennifer Knapp has said that the rumor about her leaving the Christian music industry is false and that she will continue to perform in Christian-based venues in the future. See Wikipedia:Jennifer Knapp#Personal life Kathleen.wright5 20:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Partner wikis Should we offer to be partner wikis with other Christian wikis like Wikichristian? ~Darth Stabro 13:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ogg please send me a link. ~Darth Stabro 13:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) font Like to what font? ~Darth Stabro 19:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) fonts #Sample #Sample #Sample #Sample Here are some. D'ya like one? ~Darth Stabro 19:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Any others. The last one is OK. Master Fredcerique 20:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Years I added a thing to the year template, so you don't need to make anymore images. ~Darth Stabro 16:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Whattup So, what's up? ~Darth Stabro 19:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) *Last week of actual school work for me. Last day really, because I have Fridays mostly off. I'm homeschooled. Next week is study week, and week after that is test week. ~Darth Stabro 20:28, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:All Because of Jesus and other cover singles Would it be OK to have a main article with details of both and or multiple version details e.g opening sentence and YouTube video? Kathleen.wright5 23:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) yay! I sent an email to Sean and Mandy of Air1 and I received this reply: Fri, April 30, 2010 11:24:29 AM RE: LifeMusic We're glad you're listening to Air1 in the mornings with Sean and Mandy. Thanks for sharing your website with us. I forwarded it to Sean and Mandy and hopefully they'll check it out and give a shout out on air. What an accomplishment that there are only nine users editing over 5000 pages. Great work! God bless, Allison Watson Correspondence Assistant Maybe we'll have a lot more users soon! ~Darth Stabro 17:45, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yay! Yeah! I know! ~Darth Stabro 19:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight If we can replace most of the stubs that just say "a song" with etc, they will no longer be considered stubs and we'll be able to get spotlight quicker. ~Darth Stabro 19:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Awards I have recently instituted awards and given you the first one, for founding this wiki. Congratulations! To see the award, go to your userpage. ~Darth Stabro 19:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Categories I'm going to do that anyway, they're all lined up on my Mozilla Firefox toolbar. Kathleen.wright5 04:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Done Kathleen.wright5 10:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm fast because I'm using my toolbar as described above. Kathleen.wright5 21:55, May6, 2010 (UTC) iPod What's messed up? air1 I don't know. Sean and Mandy are on early in the morning, and I don't really listen then. ~Darth Stabro 16:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Toolbar AS you can see, on the bottom right of most pages there are tiny links to the main page, bible, upload, etc. I am gonna make a whole toolbar like http://www.cnet.com/ has, or should I leave it as it is? ~Darth Stabro 22:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Userpage :It's old and lame and I hadn't updated it in forever. I decided to just get rid of the thing. It's certainly not permanent, just until I get time and ideas to work with it. RF 22:54, May 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fave Genre I guess it would be Christian rock. Why? I love your user page by the way. ^.^ Especially the Star Wars userbox. --Mando1300 18:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, well OK. I can start a conversation. Hip-hop is alright sometimes, but I must be honest, it's not my favorite. I can stand rap sometimes, if its got good lyrics...like Keys to the Kingdom. Favorite song?--'Mando1300' 00:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:WikiChristian :I don't see why not. If they would accept, that is. RF 20:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Reduced editing :No worries. It's not like we're in a rush to complete the wiki, anyways! RF 23:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Reason for absence I've been busy trying to get funding for a course I'm now doing by correspondence (Copyediting and Proofreading Essentials). I tried to get funding from Centrelink and Workskil, part of Job Services Australia but it didn't work because they only fund full-time courses. I had to pay for it myself (A$876.38). The user at WikiChristian has now been banned. --Kathleen.wright5 00:32, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Expansion Can do. By the way, we have a template for singles, but do we have one just for plain songs? RF 23:39, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Let me see...everything's fine, except for the "next single/previous single" information near the bottom of the infobox. I suppose we could copy the infobox and change "single" to "song", as in the next song in order on the album that the song appears on. Did that make sense? RF 23:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, that's a better idea. Oh, and for singles (which are usually featured in a normal album too), I guess we would use both the "next single" and "next song" both, since they both apply to the single. RF 01:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops, already did it. Probably should've checked with you first. By the way, can you figure out why is there a red link in the documentation area? Never mind, fixed it. RF ::::No, thank you! Now I'm gonna go add the "next song" bit to some pages... RF 01:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Youth Camp Course I will. Thanks for the trophy by the way :) RF 13:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :That's awesome! RF 21:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Lyrics :Hmm, I'm not sure. Some songs are unfortunately just plain different, but your idea would work for the ones who follow that pattern. I like the way you labeled each verse and the bridge and chorus. But every time the chorus appears again, would we simply say "repeat chorus" or type it again? RF 15:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that makes sense...I'm going to visit family now, so we can finish figuring this out later. RF 16:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:POV Yes, I agree that this should be a Protestant wiki, especially after what I've read at this online book Understanding Catholicism by Rick Jones. The author was a Catholic, but is now a Protestant, praise the Lord. See especially Chapter 33, Are Catholics Christ where Catholic doctrine says "Let us rejoice then and give thanks that we have become not only Christians, but Christ himself. Marvel and rejoice: we have become Christ." 1994 Catechism of the Catholic Church Page 210, #795.--Kathleen.wright5 07:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :PS Where has Darth got to, I categorized Template:Asbox and Template:SmallMedia but it only shows in edit mode. ::Oh, I'm not going to lie to you, this is a tough one. I consider myself Protestant, but unless they come out and claim "I'm right and you're wrong" or something else contradictory like that, I'm okay with them. RF 23:51, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Facebook again No, and, please don't think me rude or anything, but I decided a while back not to get one since I'd probably get addicted to it. RF 19:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if I ever give in, I'll definitely "friend" you all or whatever (lol). RF 19:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Lyrics Again Okay, would it be like what I did with Weapons? RF 20:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry. It shouldn't take too long to add those labels in. RF 19:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Positions Yes, that sounds OK to me. I'll also be doing the Bible sometimes, but not Numbers (it's a boring list of names).--Kathleen.wright5 11:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, that's a good idea. I'm content with being in charge of the content (sorry...that wasn't funny). RF 18:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bible Would your explanation have anything to do with whole sections and words missing from modern Bible versions?. I use the KJV, but unfortunately The Salvation Army uses the NIV. At the Easter Sunday meeting we had a reading from Mark and the whole of Chapter 16 was missing (The Resurrection and The Great Commission). See this site - No Liars in Heaven - Chick Tract --Kathleen.wright5 12:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't need an explanation (though you've pretty much given one to Kathleen anyways), I trust your judgment on this. It makes sense. (Sorry for the late replies) RF 18:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) The 4th Oh, it was just fine. I'd forgotten I had such a big family... RF 14:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sup Yeah, I haven't been around that much lately. I've been sort of busy, but I'm trying to still edit regularly here. RF 19:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Bizzy Bone So I was going through and fleshing out some artist stubs, and came to the name Bizzy Bone. As far as I know, and can find online, Bizzy Bone is not a Christian artist. He's a member of secular rap group Bone Thugs-n-Harmony. Am I just missing something? --Spencerz 22:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) One More Thing... I've noticed since I got back that there is a new template, as well as a category, called "not supported". I also noticed that the articles with the template seem to also be articles tagged with the category Artists no longer associated with Christian Music. Would it be safe to assume that articles in the No longer associated... category should also be tagged with the not supported template and category? --Spencerz 02:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright then. I'll keep that in mind. --Spencerz 03:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Deceased Artists When categorizing deceased artists, should they be categorized by year (i.e. "Category:Artists who died in 1990"), or should they all be put in a generic category, like "Category:Deceased Artists"? I personally think that the generic deceased artists category would be better, seeing as there aren't very many deceased artists, and listing them by year would leave multiple categories with only one or two pages. --Spencerz 19:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Netherlands I made a mistake, also if you're doing that shouldn't Category:Artists from Australia be restored? --Kathleen.wright5 04:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :We also have Category:Artists from Holland Holland and The Netherlands are the same country. --Kathleen.wright5 04:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Background image I'm going to try an experiment by overwriting File:Bg.png with one I touched up? I've basically taken the white/gray outer squares and made them solid white. I've balanced out the green cross beams so they should line up and blend together more seamlessly when it tiles on the background. It should give it a little more professional look. If it doesn't look good, I'll revert it back. - JMAS Speak To Me 23:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do more than minor spelling tweaks to existing templates, so I figured I'd put it here to your attention. The flower image that is currently used in Template:Infobox and Template:Infobox album doesn't really seem fitting, and I thought this one might be a better option. - JMAS Speak To Me 11:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :*It's fine. Unless the template is protected, then you're free to edit it however you want. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 18:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Denominations May I officially create a Non-denominational user box for the wiki and list it here? I'm not going to get on a soapbox of why I believe denominations are unscriptural, ;) but as I see there's one for Baptists, Catholics, Methodists and Church of Christ, it would be nice to have one as well, as I'm sure there many users out there who also consider themselves non-denominational. - JMAS Speak To Me 03:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *Of course. And I don't mind you telling me why. I would actually like to know. I try to understand people's POVe. I'm not gonna like you less if you disagree with me. We're human. But if you don't wanna explain, I don't mind either. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) **I don't mind sharing at all. I have just found many people get their nose out of joint when I make that statement and don't want or even allow me to explain. :) :1 Cor. 1:10-17: 10Now I plead with you, brethren, by the name of our Lord Jesus Christ, that you all speak the same thing, and that there be no divisions among you, but that you be perfectly joined together in the same mind and in the same judgment. 11 For it has been declared to me concerning you, my brethren, by those of Chloe’s household, that there are contentions among you. 12 Now I say this, that each of you says, “I am of Paul,” or “I am of Apollos,” or “I am of Cephas,” or “I am of Christ.” 13 Is Christ divided? Was Paul crucified for you? Or were you baptized in the name of Paul? 14 I thank God that I baptized none of you except Crispus and Gaius, 15 lest anyone should say that I had baptized in my own name. 16 Yes, I also baptized the household of Stephanas. Besides, I do not know whether I baptized any other. 17 For Christ did not send me to baptize, but to preach the gospel, not with wisdom of words, lest the cross of Christ should be made of no effect. (NKJ) :*Or to paraphrase, "I've heard that there are contentions among some of you saying 'I'm a Methodist' or 'I'm a Catholic' or 'I won't associate with that denonimation because they only sprinkle and we only believe in full immersion baptism.' Is Christ divided?" That is my reasoning for why I think denominations are distinctly unscriptural. :) - JMAS Speak To Me 03:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ***OK. Now I understand where y'all come from. I still disagree, but I can't give the exact verse right now. Keep an eye on my talk page. Maybe I can get it tomorrow. I believe it says something along the lines of "Be divided by doctrine". What if one denom teaches salvation by works? Also, how can you preach good sermons when everyone from every denom has to agree. That's my stance. I'll find that verse for ya. Thanks for sharing with me. I've learned something, and I hope you have. c):D Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ****OK. The verses you quoted above don't refer to denominations to me. They refer to division amongst Christians in the same church. The Book of I Corinthians was a letter to the Church of Corinth. It was telling them that the church members are to follow Jesus, not Paul or any other man. They were not saved by them, and who baptized them makes no difference. They all needed to get rid of their pride that they got due to who baptized them. This does not refer to denominations in my opinion. But, that's my opinion. We'll find out when we get to Heaven. We are all fallible, but thank the Lord God isn't. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 22:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) New features You know the "automatically refresh" check box feature that they have over at the Wook? I know this site doesn't get near the level of traffic, but it still might nice to have here as well, just as a convenience. - JMAS Speak To Me 18:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC) *Dude!!! You're a stalker!!! I just noticed and thought of that a couple minutes ago. lol Yeah, I think it would be nice. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 18:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Template:User Salvation Army Could you please tell me what has happened to this Userbox? Kathleen.wright5 22:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed Kathleen.wright5 23:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) User:Xd1358 Something has gone wrong with User:Xd1358's Userpage. Could you tell him about it or fix it yourself. --Kathleen.wright5 23:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Instead of the sidebar being in the normal position, its covering the left side of his page. --Kathleen.wright5 03:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Salvation Army I put the Salvation Army userbox under denominations because it is a Christian denomination, not just a charity. The laypeople are known as Adherents or Soldiers and the clery are Officers of various ranks. The rank that runs a Corp (church) is Captain and is equivalent to a priest or pastor. For more information please see the link to Wikipedia above. --Kathleen.wright5 04:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :For information on the doctrines of The Salvation Army see The Salvation Army Handbook of Doctrine. The free PDF edition can be downloaded here The Salvation Army Handbook of Doctrine Article 9 is on pages 179 - 190. The Salvation Army has always had the ordination of women since 1864 before its official founding in 1878 by General William Booth. Some other sites you might like to look at are Category:The Salvation Army at Christianity Knowledge Base and International Heritage Centre of The Salvation Army Skin What would you like better? Light colored skin or Dark colored skin ~Darth Stabro 13:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Interwiki Links I'll do that. RF 23:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Template:LyricWiki sourcing The above template is not linking correctly. I tried to correct it (in preview mode) but nothing worked. Could you please redesign it. --Kathleen.wright5 22:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Various Artists I was thinking about that too. I can't think of any reason why not. (Wow, this is your 100th talk page section!) RF 16:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC)